A king feels no pain
by fanficninja205
Summary: Takes place after Thor: Ragnarok. It follows Thor after his battle with Hela on the ship. Pain racks him from all sides. Chapter one physical, chapter two emotional and physical. It shows the support he gets from the people he loves, learning to ask for help. Thor whump with Valkyrie and Loki. Rated T. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters of this story.**

Author's note: Should I stop writing Thor whump fanfics? Yes. Am I a horrible person? Yes. Am I going to stop? No. 😊

I had this idea when I woke up this morning and I HAD to write it down! Please review! It makes my day.

* * *

"Thor?"

His eyes snapped open and with a sign he re- wrapped the bloody bandages around his shoulder.

"We have a bit of a situation here, it's kind of urgent but I can wait until you are ready."

Thor got up and opened the door to find Korg and a scruffy looking man waiting patiently for him. He put the best kingly expression on his face and with a smile he asked them what he could help them with.

"M-my k-king I am the head doctor of the infirmary and we- we don't have enough room for all of our patients and I was wondering if you could arrange a place in the ship to become a second infirmary if y-you could." He said this not quite looking at Thor in the eye but as he finished his last sentence he shot a hopeful glance at him.

Thor tried not to grimace. There were loads of people who weren't pleased with their sleeping places and space in the ship was limited. But this was an important matter and he couldn't leave his people injured without medical help.

"You can have my room as your new infirmary. It's not very big but I think it will suffice."

The head doctor looked so relieved that Thor thought that he was going to cry.

"Thank you, my king, thank you!" he said and laughed in happiness.

"I would like to clean it first and then I'll come to see you to help with the arrangements." Thor said eager to be left alone.

The man thanked him once more and practically skipped away.

"That went well." said Korg and smiled at him.

Thor watched him leave and got back into his room. He wasn't pleased to give it away, for it was the only place he could find some peace and quiet most of the time. He would now have to find somewhere else to sleep and change his bandages. Especially the last bit was going to be tricky. He hadn't told anyone about his stab wounds on his left arm, chest and back and he wasn't going to. A king had to be strong and not complain. There were people a lot more in need of medical attention than he was.

His eye socked hurt like hell and he removed his eye patch to change the bandage. Loki had created an illusion to cover the bandages that covered his injured eye, and the moment he put the eye patch on they magically disappeared.

* * *

He spent a long, nice, quiet hour wrapping the bandage around his eye, so it wouldn't hurt as much and was about to finish wrapping his shoulder when he heard a knock on the door.

"My king if we could hurry with the new infirmary it would be great! There are people waiting to be seen!" he heard the doctor shout outside his door.

Thor hastily wrapped the bandage around his bloody shoulder and wore his armor. He opened the door to let the doctor in, who took no time to arrange his supplies on the table and dresser.

He then took a step back to make sure everything was alright and turned to Thor.

"I am grateful for your generosity my king. If there is something I could do for you… perhaps take a look at your eye?"

Thor was about to accept the offer when a young woman entered the room.

"Excuse me, they told me this was were to go to find a doctor… could you please do something about my arm? "she showed the head doctor her right arm which had a nasty gash smeared with blood.

The doctor looked at Thor fist and then the woman.

Thor gritted his teeth and gave them both a tight smile.

"Go ahead, I'll come if I need anything."

He stepped out of the room and signed. There was already a long line of people waiting to be treated. Hela had hurt all of them in one way or another, with her knives and wolf.

A small boy smiled at him as he passed them all waving and smiling as best as he could. The boy was missing a leg and Thor smiled at him before looking away feeling sick. He walked a little faster making sure not to move his left shoulder and headed to a deserted corridor.

There, he leaned against the wall and took a long breath. He hadn't wrapped the bandages properly and he felt uncomfortable under the armor. Blood had started to soak through and he could feel it trickling down his torso.

He closed his eye.

A king feels no pain. A king never complains. A king puts his people before him.

His father had said that once, when he was badly injured after a battle.

"Thor?"

He cursed under his breath as he saw Heimdall approaching. He enjoyed spending time with him, but right now he'd rather be left alone.

He straightened his shoulders wincing at his protesting injuries and tried to look poised and relaxed.

His friend looked exhausted.

"Would you mind stirring the ship for a while? I'd love to sleep a little."

"Sure thing." He said clapping Heimdall on the shoulder and made a move towards the cockpit.

"Thor?"

"What?" he snapped a little too aggressively. Couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Are you sure you're ok? You look a bit…" Heimdall tried to find the right words but he gave up looking wearily at Thor.

"I'm fine." He reassured his friend forcing a smile.

A king never complains.

* * *

Korg came at the cockpit after a few hours to swap places with Thor and steer the ship.

Thor smiled at him and stood up shakily. The moment he stood up, stars danced in front of his eyes and he gripped his chair for support.

"You ok man?" he heard Korg ask.

"I'm perfectly alright, just a little tired." He said with some difficulty. He stood up and made his way out of the cockpit.

Everyone was sleeping on the ship and Thor staggered to a quiet corner and collapsed. He was blinded by the pain of his injuries and he took a few shaky breaths.

A king feels no pain.

Thor gently lifted his right arm and held it close to his chest stroking it lightly. He could see blood running from his shoulder under the armor but didn't risk taking it off in case someone passed by.

From where he sat he could see a man wrapping gently a bandage around a woman's leg and for a fleeting moment he wished he wasn't king. He wanted someone to take care of him like that. He wanted to go to the infirmary, but his people came first.

But gods everything hurt so much!

He closed his eyes and let the steady rhythm of the ship's engine relax him and drift him to sleep.

* * *

"Thor? Thor wake up!"

He opened his eye slowly and tried to recognize the blurry figure before him.

Valkyrie.

He tried to stand up, but he gasped in pain as his back and shoulder tightened. Lights appeared in front of him, and he felt hands lifting him in a sitting position gently. He panted and blinked to get rid of the lights and held his arm close to his chest once more.

Valkyrie's worried face appeared in front of him again.

"Thor are you with me? Can you hear me?" she asked him gripping his right wrist.

He shook his head slightly but let a groan of pain escape his lips as he felt white, hot pain coming from his eye socket.

"Listen, we have to get help, you are bleeding." She said and tried to undo the straps of his armor.

He seized her hand and stopped her.

"No. I mustn't be seen hurt. I have- " he gasped for air, " I have to be strong for the people."

"The people need their king in a good physical condition. Have you even been to the infirmary?" she asked crossly.

"There where others who needed help more." He said attempting to stand up but sinking to his knees wincing.

Valkyrie supported him, keeping his head up as he breathed heavily on her shoulder.

"Just the stupid thing I knew you'd do. Look at yourself your majesty- she spat, and tell me who needs help!" She said angrily.

He indeed looked terrible. His armor was soaked in blood from his arm and back and he had turned a sick pale color. He removed his eye patch which felt sticky and warm, to reveal the red bandages underneath the illusion. He didn't look very kingly at the moment.

"Can you stand up?" she asked him flinching at his gaunt appearance. "I could just bring help here."

"No, don't. Help me up."

Valkyrie took his good arm and heaved him upwards supporting him when he caved in again. They made their way towards the new infirmary slowly, pausing every now and then for Thor to catch his breath.

As they got nearer the infirmary people parted ways to let them pass, murmuring worriedly about the ragged look of their king.

He felt another pair of arms around him and he heard Heimdall's voice shouting for people to step out of their way.

He was led to the head doctor who made a strangled sound as he took a close look at him.

"PLEASE IF YOU CAN STAND UP, GIVE YOUR SEAT TO THE KING, HE IS INJURED!" he shouted.

Everyone stood up immediately, willing to give their seat to their leader.

Thor tried to protest but he was too weak to speak.

He was lowered to a chair and the head doctor shouted instructions to the nurses to bring him bandages and pain killers.

"My king, why didn't you come earlier… you have lost too much blood."

A king puts his people before him. He tried to explain it to the doctor but he closed his eye and passed out.

* * *

Thor opened his eye to find out that he had been moved to a mattress on the floor. He was shirtless and thick bandages covered his upper torso. His eye had been bandaged too. He could still feel pain, but it had been reduced to a more tolerable scale.

"You could have come to me for help, or if you needed somewhere to sleep for the night instead of a corner on the floor." He heard Valkyrie's voice come from his side.

"I'm not that much of a terrible bitch you know."

"Thank you." He croaked and covered her hand with his.

He heard her inhale sharply and she gripped tightly his hand.

"I was so scared when I found you in that corridor, pale and covered in blood. How could you do that to yourself you idiot?" she said quietly.

Thor closed his eye and stroked her hand with his thumb. "I'm fine now."

She signed.

"A young boy came to see you, when you were unconscious. He was missing a leg, but he came smiling towards me and told me that you were going to be ok, because you are strong. He found the mattress for you."

Thor smiled. It was the first real smile he had smiled for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! I'm back! Sorry, it took me so long, I wanted to make sure it was good enough. I am so grateful for your reviews, they inspired me and warmed my heart and I hope you enjoy part two!🙂

* * *

Thor saw Valkyrie smirk as he reassured the head doctor that he was just going for a small walk and return immediately afterward for the umpteenth time. The doctor checked the bandages covering Thor's chest, shoulder and eye and signed.

"Don't tire yourself." He said anxiously and gave him a disapproving glare.

Thor gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder and turned to face Valkyrie.

"After you," he said with a smile and they stepped out of the infirmary.

"Free at last," Valkyrie said as they started making their way down the corridor.

After a week lying down on a mattress on the floor and looking up at her when she visited, it was nice to finally look down at her, a foot and a half taller than she was.

"What are you going to do with your limited freedom?"

"I'd like to make sure that everything is alright on the ship and that everyone is fine." He said in a matter of fact way. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Loki has been put in charge in your absence to make sure that everything is fine. He has made sure everyone is happy with the accommodation arrangements and has started a steady, safe route towards Midgard," she said in a bored voice.

Thor felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He had been gone for only a week and Loki had managed to make everyone happy with their temporary living arrangments? When it had taken him two and a half weeks and yet no one was still satisfied? And what about the safe route towards Earth? Why had no one informed him? He was still King, wasn't he?

Valkyrie sensed that something was wrong and turned to face him.

"You don't need to worry." She said with a small smile. Thor forced himself to smile back.

"How did you manage to convince the doctor to let you leave anyway?"

"Well, I-" Thor gritted his teeth as a running man hit him on his wounded shoulder without noticing, already disappearing after turning in a corner.

Thor paled and clenched his fists, nails digging in his palms in an effort not to cry out in pain. Valkyrie touched his injured shoulder lightly, making sure no blood was coming out the stitches. He winced at the touch and she quickly let go looking at him with a worried face.

"Maybe we should go back." She said and stared at him intently.

"No." He said firmly. "Besides, I want to see my brother." The words came out of his mouth without him meaning to but he smiled at her, trying to convince her that all was well.

"Alright. This way, Your Majesty."

Valkyrie led him through a maze of corridors until they reached the door of the cockpit.

"Well. I'll leave your Majesties to yourselves." Valkyrie looked at Thor and for a moment he saw the disappointment in her eyes as she turned her back at him and made a move to leave from where they came from.

"I'll see you later then?" he blurted.

Valkyrie turned to face him and raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Maybe." And she was gone.

Thor signed. He didn't really want to see his brother. They had only had one conversation after Thor's coronation as King, and it had been about Loki transforming the bandages of his eye in an eyepatch. Loki had mysteriously vanished afterward, and Thor was half convinced that Loki had completely left the ship. He signed.

He was just about to leave when the door of the cockpit opened. Thor froze.

"Hello, brother."

Thor smiled tightly. "Hi."

Loki peered at him, eyes traveling quickly from the bandage on his eye, to the corner of the bandage that was half concealed by his armor. He didn't look surprised or worried.

"Do you want to come in, or...?" Loki gestured towards the cockpit.

Thor was tempted to tell his brother that he had to go somewhere and was just passing, but he couldn't think of a place. He silently nodded.

The cockpit was larger than he remembered. Glass windows offered a beautiful view of the galaxy around them.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Loki's cautious voice forced him back to reality and he tore his gaze from the view.

"I was uh, I was informed that you have taken care of the living arrangements."

The unasked question danced on his closed lips.

How?

"Yes, well it wasn't very difficult in the end." Loki didn't rid his voice of the smugness and for a moment Thor thought of punching him.

"And we are headed towards Midgard? Why wasn't I informed earlier?" The question came sharper than he intended but he didn't try to smooth it out. Loki scowled. "I thought that since you love Midgard so much you wouldn't mind." He said pointedly.

"I don't. But since I'M the King, I ought to be informed about decisions like this." The tone of his voice was dangerously low.

"YOU were in the infirmary while I dealt with all the problems that you were unable to solve. I think I deserve more than a scolding don't you think?" Loki's eyes narrowed. Suffocating tension raised in the air.

"I'm quite well now, so you don't have to deal with the problems I was UNABLE to solve." Thor tilted his head and shot a glare towards his brother.

"Yes," hissed Loki, "problems quite ridiculous actually. I can't believe it took you so long." A challenge. And a threat.

"I will take the burden of these ridiculous problems of your shoulders now, don't worry." A command. And a promise.

"As you wish." Loki paused. "Quite extraordinary isn't it? The substitute did better." Loki smiled coldly.

"What are you implying brother?" Thor raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we always knew you were going to be King. What we didn't know is if you were going to be a good one." The words were so softly spoken, laced with such malice. "Imagine what your people will say, that your little brother is better than you."

There it was.

"The crown is mine Loki. It has always and always will be mine." Thor rose to his full height towering over Loki.

"Oh, will it? Is that what daddy always told you? Well, the people have a choice. And it was I who managed to lead them better." The words hit the spot.

"That's it? Isn't it? Another endeavor to steal the crown! I was gone for ONE WEEK AND YOU JUST COULDN'T RESIST IT, COULDN'T YOU?"

Everything went red.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE A WORTHLESS LEADER! I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOUR THIS WEEK AND YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS! JEALOUS THAT I DID YOUR JOB BETTER THAN YOU! YOU NEVER LISTENED! FATHER TRIED TO TEACH YOU BUT YOU WERE TOO ARROGANT! NOW YOUR PEOPLE WILL SEE HOW USELESS YOU ARE. YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! HOW WILL YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM? TELL ME, MY KING. WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN WE RUN OUT OF SUPPLIES? WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN WE REACH EARTH? WHERE ARE WE GOING TO LIVE? YOU NEVER THOUGHT. I ALWAYS DID. I AM BETTER THAN YOU IN THIS AND PEOPLE HAVE SEEN THIS. DON'T COME FOR HELP WHEN THEY COME AFTER YOU."

Every word was like a punch in the gut. It was scary, how everything felt so wrong yet so true. He was worthless. And it was jealousy that led him here. And yes, he had no idea what to do. And yes, he thought and something inside him cracked. Loki was better than him in this.

Thor stumbled and hit the wall behind him hard, the impact on his injured shoulder taking his breath away. White, hot pain engulfed him, empowered by the blow he had taken before. His knees gave in, and he sank to the floor breathing hard. He cradled his arm close to his chest bending his head. His eye watered and he chocked a sob of pain.

He never cried. Never when he could be seen. He had to be strong.

Thor leaned on the wall behind him and hugged his injured arm. Blood was trickling from his shoulder. He brought his knees closer and closed his eye.

Silent sobs racked his body, caused not only by the pain from his shoulder and arm but from the harsh, true words his brother had fired against him. At that moment, there was only pain. It was blinding. His ears rang and black appeared in the corners of his vision.

He saw Loki kneel before him but he couldn't see the expression on his face. Everything was blurred. But he must be smiling. Smiling yes, because of his pain.

He felt a hand shaking his knee.

"Thor? Thor where? Where does it hurt?" Loki's panicked voice rang in his ears.

Everywhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please, Thor, answer me!"

"Help."

He wasn't sure he'd said it or even thought of it but as he closed his eye giving in, he felt lean arms wrapping around his torso holding him.

"I'm here, it's alright, you are going to be ok." He felt Loki's breath in his ear and leaned towards it. Loki held him closer, holding him together.

"Don't let go of me." It was a whisper that came out of his lips.

"I won't."


End file.
